Tatsu Seiryuu
Tatsu Seiryuu '(清流 立つ, ''Seiryū Tatsu) is one of the main characters of the Vendetta series. Tatsu first appears in Chapter #XX A Suprise Barge in the Ship in the Vendetta manga series, published in Thunderverse Magazine on March 28, 200X. Tatsu is a half-human, half-dragod who can cast water from his body. He is known to be the first of the other three human-dragod hybrids to meet Nicky, and the son of one of the Four Celestial Guardians of the Universe. Appearance Tatsu is depicted as a Japanese young adult male with a light blue colored bob haircut, blue eyes, a light blue scaly tail with a fish like dorsal fins and a caudal fin at the end of his tail, and a slim physique on his body. Tatsu is usually seen wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Whenever he's in his mortal form, his tail vanishes and his blue hair would change into raven black, as a trait he inherited from his human mother. Whenever he's in his beast form, he appears as a large cerulean Asian Lung dragon, with aquatic dorsal fins, cobalt stag-like horns, and a white mane and claws. Development Background '''Origins Childhood and Adolescence Beginning of Modernization Legend of Vendetta Blue Dragons Arc Zeus Arc Black Ice Arc Engagement Arc Battle for Earth Arc Celestial Universe Arc Secret of Vendetta Naraka Arc Titania Arc Personality Tatsu is the eternal wide-eyed optimist of the group. He is kind and has a well-spirited nature. He usually looks on the bright side, even when at heavier situations going at hand at times. He is very loyal to his friends and always looks after each of them. With that devotion, Tatsu has a very forgiving attitude, which he cared deeply about his friends, and desires to maintain the strong bonds with them, even when some acts in a bad manner towards him. Along with his kindness, Tatsu is shown to be a mild pacifist, meaning that he detest violence, but has to resort to it in means of self-defense or protecting others. Even so, he wishes to take alternatives to resolve certain conflicts, including wars. Although that Tatsu has a mentality of forgiveness and prefers alternate resolutions, he knew major threats like Zeus and Lein Magnus would not compromise to his appeasements. Naturally with his nice guy attitude, Tatsu is considerably shy and sensitive when it comes to meeting with new people in hopes to make good impressions. He's also introspective, as he generally think of his own actions, and determine possible results he would make. Sometimes, he would feel insecure of himself on any given moment that could embarrass himself (i.e. Tatsu had been hesitating to tell Yui about his polyamorous lifestyle in the episode "Quality Time! Flowing Rivers of the Seiryuus." When Nicky and Randy privately discussed about it with both Seiryuus, Tatsu has been seen acting nervous, covering his face in shame, and eating his shirt in fear). Sometimes, part of his shyness, he tends to blush at sorts of attractiveness, flattery, or affections from his two close friends and lovers, Nicky and Randy, or some select benevolent others presented. In occasional times, his shyness might have rendered Tatsu to be minimally feminine-like, as his usual position as "the submissive one" and his secret fondness on crossdressing might've hinted it. Having been through the history of Earth since birth, Tatsu has a well-rounded knowledge on modernization. He's considered the most intelligent in comparison of his three fellow dragods. Though, it does not mean he's has a high IQ for advance science and physics, which he may well at least be higher than average levels of smart. With that said, the group tends to relay at Tatsu to give information to them on some subjects he may know while the others may not. In comparison with his dragod companions, Tatsu is apparently the calmest, ironically more "cooler" than his fellow blue half-breed, Randy, whom he gets irritated at most times. Tatsu rarely ever raise his voice in a fit of anger, which at most times, he'd either just get annoyed or presents a stern look. However, there are certain moments that he would break into rage. Cases that would make him snap is whenever he saw his loved ones gets badly hurt (i.e. in Raging Tsunami! Tatsu's Torrential Wrath!, after Blitzkrieg incapacitates Nicky into unconsciousness, Tatsu burst into rage with tears and achieved his Torrent form) OR took a hit that's symbolically humiliating (i.e. in CLASH! Randy has a Rival?!, Xander gave Nicky a slap across her face, and Tatsu reacted furiously, shouting "YOU BASTARD!"). He also occasionally get into arguments that gave him stress, which required him to raise his voice (i.e. in Fair Fever! Two Silly Stories to Tell., Tatsu argued with Nicky in his defense that the affections from Slime Princess Veena means nothing to him but flattery). While Tatsu is not entirely innocent, or at least claiming himself not to be, he has a child-at-heart-like charm, since his own fatherless childhood was less sad than Nicky's or Randy's, which that he had his maternal grandfather, Kazuo, in Azure's place. It may also has to do with the fact that unlike Europe, where it's human natives often fears and vilify dragons in the past, the human population in Asia usually praises dragons as they see them as symbols of empowerment, prosperity and good luck; which that the children who has seen or met Tatsu in his childhood, never picked on him, but fascinated or kindly greeted him, if not mistaken him for a type of fish creature. It is proven that since in the episode "Hey, Mama Roxie! Adventures in Dragonsitting!", when dragon sorceress, Laia Seigram, cast a reverse aging spell to him, Nicky, and Randy. Here in that episode, although that he knows it's a shame that he temporarily lost his (physical) adulthood, he was a little more opened to revisit his childhood at the start when Roxie requested to mother the three, while Nicky and Randy were initially reluctant to it. Powers and Abilities |-|Abilities= 'Abilities' 'Physical Abilities' * Superhuman Strength -''' * 'Superhuman Speed -' * 'Stamina - ' * 'Powerful Lungs -' '''Special Abilities * Aquakinesis - ' * '''Flight -' * 'Immortality -' |-|Techniques= '''Techniques 'Water-Based Techniques' * Waterball - ''' * '''Water Dragon Breath |-|Spells= 'Spells' 'Celestial Magic' * Healing - ' |-|Forms and Transformations= 'Forms and Transformations * 'Dragon Form - ' * 'Human Form - ' * 'Torrent Form - ' Relationships * 'Nicky Vendetta - ' * 'Randy Havoc - ' * 'Roxie Estrella - ' * 'Xander Eisenzahn -' * 'Zhun Suzaku - ' * 'Azure Qing Seiryuu - ' * 'Yui Seiryuu - ' * 'Aoihana - ' * 'Maternal Grandfather -' * 'Riggie - ' * 'Zeus -' Trivia * As stated by Berude's husband and co-writer, Enmaru Rokushino, who helped created Tatsu, one of Tatsu's main influences for his character is Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Enmaru is a huge fan of the Kingdom Hearts games, and he wanted to sprinkle some of the cheerful nature of the series' protagonist on one of the newer dragods Nicky meets. Both Tatsu and Sora shares their brave, wide-eyed personalities, and their deep caring among their friends. Whether it may be intentional to select or just a mere coincidence, Tatsu's English voice actor, Haley Joel Osment, also voices Sora in the entirety of the KH ''games. * One of Tatsu's other influences of his characteristics is the kaiju named Titanosaurus from the ''Godzilla ''franchise, who once appear in the fifteenth installment of the film series, ''Terror of Mechagodzilla. Enmaru stated that Titanosaurus is his favorite kaiju and wanted to implement his features to Tatsu. He based his tail, his aquatic fins, and his dragon roar on said kaiju. * Tatsu is coulrophobic. He's terrified of clowns. In fact, he's actually fears anyone with a full facepaint and bright-colored wigs, mainly kabuki men. * Originally in the ''Legend of Vendetta ''manga artworks, Tatsu has silver eyes. Though ever since Tatsu first appeared in the ''Legend of Vendetta ''anime, Tatsu's eyes are blue. That is because of a coloring mistake during the animation process as an oversight of his design. It took them 5 episodes to realize their error, but decided to roll with it. They pointed out the differences of his eye colors as a fourth wall joke in the episode "Celebrate! Meet the Princess of Amaranth, Kagato!" Gallery concept.png|Concept of Tatsu. Art by 2ndCityCrusader steamshipping___seven_years_of_hope_and_love_by_nickyvendetta-d7xlcd5.png|Tatsu in a loving embrace with Nicky. Art by NickyVendetta chibi.png|Chibi Art by 2ndCityCrusader base_tatsu_seiryuu_by_thunderwolfang-d6xqx6a.png|Baseart reference by ThunderWolfang (Base by CheyyCupcakePIxels. Original Anime reference is unknown) tatsu_seiryuu_ref_sheet___human_by_2ndcitycrusader-d9nj7r5.png|Concept of Tatsu in his human form. Art by 2ndCityCrusader torrenttatsu.png|Tatsu in his Torrent form. Art by 2ndCityCrusader ___custom_set___1____by_poppable_adoptables-d6p9i95.png|First ever drawing of Tatsu as a custom adopt for ThunderWolfang by Poppable-Adoptables tatsu_seiryuu_for__thunderwolfang_by_bhudicae-d6xxd1z.png|Chibi art by Bhudicae Tatsu outfit set.png|Concept of Tatsu in Early Japanese clothing by 2ndCityCrusader... and a bonus sailor school uniforn kiss_the_boys_and_make_them_melt_by_nickyvendetta-d8mcu79.png|Chibi Tatsu and Randy, enamored from Nicky's kisses. Art by NickyVendetta DragonTatsu.png|Tatsu in his dragon form. Art by 2ndCityCrusader Category:Characters Category:Dragods Category:Heroes Category:Aquakinetics Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Immortals